


Hot Boss

by Papa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chubby Reader, Gender-neutral Reader, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papa/pseuds/Papa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader really likes their job at Grillby's, but likes their boss of the same name even more.<br/>{Rating will change in the future}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

    Ever since you started working at the famous monster bar, you'd been feeling much, much happier. Perhaps it was the fact that your boss tended to pay you more per hour than you had expected, or the fact that everyone who went there was incredibly friendly, maybe it was that you felt particularly comfortable in such an odd setting.   
  
    True, every patron was a monster of some sort, but the tips and compliments usually made up for it. You simply adored the variety of praises the customers would give you. Such simple things like "You look great today!" and "Thanks for the drinks!" or "You're doing great!" made you feel ten times greater, making you smile so wide your cheeks would start to hurt.   
  
    You hadn't ever got such exquisite compliments before. Being someone of your particular size, it was much harder for people to even look at you let alone say something nice to you. Was it your thicker than average thighs? Your plump, rounded stomach? Thick cheeks that made your face almost angelic? That last one was actually from a close friend who had invited you to join in on his television show, claiming he needed more 'beauties' in his life. You had politely declined, stating how the camera wasn't exactly for you. The offer was usually brought up whenever he stopped by for a surprise visit at the bar.   
  
    He had actually decided to pay a social call that particular night. Why wouldn't he? It was Friday night, or karaoke night for the more frequent customers, and he intended to participate in any way possible.   
  
    Sighing as he sat at the newly polished counter, fingers wrapping around the drink you had set down for him, he smiled at you affectionately, "Darling, please! When on earth are you going to join me on my show? The crow would simply adore you!"  
  
"I'm not cut out for television, Mettaton," You replied gently, carefully cleaning out a glass in your hand as you glanced down the end of the bar to your boss. His back was to you as he was mixing drinks, skilled hands picking up bottles and stirring the contents every now and then. Gloved fingers snapped you back to your attention as Mettaton waved his hand in front of your face.   
  
"Are you paying attention?" He raised a sleek, black eyebrow, a sly grin on his lips, "Or are you too busy ogling that scorching piece of ass over there?"  
  
    You immediately felt your chubby cheeks heat up, eyes widening as you gave a shocked stare towards your friend; thankful the subject of your previous affection not having heard in on the conversation.   
  
"M-Metta-"  
  
    He broke you off with a sharp 'tsk', waving a hand back and forth as he spoke, "Now, now, don't tell me you haven't gone and asked him out yet! It's so obvious that you like him it's almost embarrassing! Do I have to ask for you?"  
  
    The very thought had you grab hold of his hand, stopping it from moving as you shook your head quickly, "N-no! Please don't! Besides...it's highly unprofessional! And what if he doesn't even like me? I couldn't embarrass him like that!"  
  
    Mettaton gave you a hard stare, face having gone serious as he listened to your little rant. As he pulled his hand away from your grip and adjusted his glove carefully, he gave you that trademark grin of his, "Anyone who's anyone would kill to have you as their loving companion. Darling, when I first met you I just knew you were going to be drooled over! And how do you know he doesn't like you? You can't even tell."  
  
"Easy," You replied with a childish huff, going back to cleaning out the already spotless glass, "He hasn't said anything."  
  
    The robot stared at you blankly, "He's not a mute, darling."  
  
    You hadn't realized how loud the two of you had been until you felt a gentle hand on your shoulder. You immediately stiffened up at the light smell of smoke and the soft crackling sound as you turned to look up at your boss. He was staring down at you with a tilt of his head before looking back to Mettaton. The robot was grinning innocently, wiggling his fingers in a mock greeting before standing up from his seat.   
  
"Well, that having been said, darling," He gave a quick wink to you, eyeing the fact that your face was growing redder and redder, "I think I'll take to the microphone now... Ah, I do believe that is Alphys and Undyne I see!"  
  
    And with that he was bouncing away, his drink untouched. You reached out to it, ready to pick it up and drain it for cleaning, when the hand on your shoulder reached out and gently grabbed your wrist. You swallowed, looking up to him with confusion. Was he upset that you had been loud? Or...oh no. Had he heard what you had been talking about? The two of you had been rather vague, but Grillby was rather smart, no doubt having put two and two together. You gave your boss a sheepish smile before he nodded towards the kitchen door, no doubt to silently scold you about your behavior.   
  
    The thought of having the peppery man being upset with you had your chest constrict, a lump forming in your throat. You tried so hard to make him pleased with you; usually ending with you working yourself to the point of exhaustion, which made him immediately send you home. You would be lying if you hadn't found the man hot, no pun intended. He was the strong-willed, silent type, no doubt the type of man who'd make you feel great in every way. Perhaps it was selfish of you to think of your own boss in such a way, but you honestly couldn't help it. He'd been so good to you in these past years of you working at the bar that your feelings for him had practically developed on their own.   
  
    Sighing out your reply, you nodded and turned to walk back, noticing how his grip on your wrist had all but disappeared. You rubbed your shoulders with embarrassment as you carefully pushed past the heavy door, making sure to hold it open for the man. Once he entered, you allowed the door to swish shut, wobbling back and forth before going still. You stood up a bit straighter, looking up at the taller man. You hadn't ever noticed that you only came up to where his collarbone would be, which was a bit exciting in its own right.   
  
"Sir, I-I'm really s-sorry if I've said-"  
  
    You were cut off for the second time that night, though this time it was much more shocking. The fiery man had brought his hands up to either side of your head, pinning you against the wall next to the door. His head had dipped slightly, the flames he produced seeming to flicker much more brightly and fervently, the very sight had your heart pounding against your ribs sharply. You swore you saw a smirk on the man's blank face, though it might have been a flicker of the odd oranges, reds, and yellows you were seeing. You opened your mouth to speak, closing it immediately as he brought his head down so he was just in front of your face. With burning cheeks, you gave a weak smile, brows furrowing in confusion.   
  
    Seeming to be content with your reaction, your boss closed the space between the two of you. To your surprise, you felt a slight pressure to your lips, as if he had a mouth of his own. The new information had a pleasurable shiver run down your spine, clutching onto the fabric of your work shirt tightly. You cautiously returned the kiss, eyes having fluttered closed as you tilted your head to the side slightly.  
  
    The both of you seemed to stay like that for some time because, as he pulled away, you inhaled deeply, your lungs burning from the lack of air. He admired your plump face, enjoying the flushed look on your cheeks and half-lidded eyes. He was almost sure that you weren't going to share in his feelings, as you were an employee and all. But he honestly couldn't hold himself back any longer, your soft skin and plump figure were almost to much. Every smile you flashed him during the day had him week in the knees and thanking the gods he was faceless; no doubt being a blushing mess were he to have one.   
  
"W-wow, M-Mr. Grillby...I-I don't know what to say..." You stammered softly, looking up at him with udder adoration lacing your features.   
  
    He gave a small shake of his head, gently lifting a hand to cup your cheek. You leaned for head further into the hand, rather enjoying the warmth he was giving off.   
  
"Would...you like to have dinner with me?"  
  
    The question shocked you, to say in the least. You hadn't ever heard your boss speak before, but now you were wishing you had. His voice was low, slightly scratchy but smooth at the same time. It reminded you of spicy coffee, an odd drink that Undyne had offered you once. Apparently, he took your surprised silence as a decline to his offer and he began to back away, lowering his hands.   
  
"Y-yes!" You quickly stammered out, clasping onto his fingers before he could back away any further.   
  
    He immediately paused, staring at you. You could have sworn you saw a flicker in the flames, perhaps some sort of grin? Settling on the idea, you smiled back, big and wide.   
  
"I'd love to have dinner with you, sir," You continued, looking down a bit towards your hands.   
  
    The fiery man's fingers slowly intertwined with your own, the comfortable heat running up and down the length of your arms. Looking back up at him in a shy manner, you were surprised to see an odd blue glow dance about his flames. He was...blushing. He had to be! You wanted to squeal with delight at the utterly adorable sight but decided to remain silent, especially when he tugged you a bit closer, leaning his head down once again.   
  
"Please," He began softly, "Just call me Grillby."


	2. Chapter 2

    The day you both had settled on having the date had, unfortunately, been raining. You groaned to yourself as you stared out the foggy window of your apartment towards the sky. Thick, dark clouds rumbled overhead, showering the streets and buildings below. A few unlucky people and monsters were bustling about, rushing down the sidewalks or hurriedly running into different shops.   
  
    Grillby and yourself had decided to go out for a walk in the park, which would most likely have been followed by a drive-in movie, and then dinner at a restaurant of the both yours' choosing. The very sight of the rain earlier that morning had made you begin to fret, but it had only been a light drizzle then. Now it was pouring buckets of chilly water, canceling the plans you both had made.   
  
    The shrill ring of your cellphone had you snap out of your intense staring contest with your reflection in the mirror and grab the annoying device before it could continue. Holding it up to your ear, you tried to not sound as upset as you felt.  
  
"Hello?" You asked softly.   
  
"{Y/N}," A familiar voice replied, "How do you do? I suppose you've already seen the weather today?"  
  
"Hi, Grillby," You said, beginning to feel a bit better. Somehow even just hearing his voice made your face turn red, "Yeah, I noticed... It's really raining cats and dogs out there, huh?"  
  
    The line was quiet for a second or two before he gave a soft chuckle, making a warm feeling spread through your chest.   
  
"Yes, yes, it's rather heavy... I hope this doesn't deter our plans?"  
  
"B-but-" You began, pausing to choose your words carefully, "W-wouldn't you... I mean, it's the rain...and you're made of fire..."  
  
    He chuckled over the phone once again, "Yes, it would indeed be tedious and no doubt incredibly dangerous to be outside in this sort of weather...but I did promise you to a date, did I not?"  
  
"Oh, I couldn't do that!" You exclaimed, "What if..."  
  
    You paused for a second time, a thought suddenly coming to mind.   
  
"What if I came over? I could bring popcorn and a movie, it'll be fun!"  
  
"Ah...would it be better if I came over instead? The place is incredibly...cluttered, I've only just moved in not too long ago."  
  
    You blinked. Oh that's right! The fiery man had previously still been living in the Underground, along with a few other dozen monsters who couldn't afford to move just yet, before he had finally found a home to reside in.   
  
"I don't want to put you in any sort of danger...but if you're up for it..."  
  
"Oh yes," He immediately replied, "Let me get my umbrella, I'll see you soon."  
  
    After quickly mumbling out your address, you hung up. Looking around your living space, you cringed. It wasn't the tidiest of places...but nothing a little cleaning and determination couldn't fix.  
  
    It wasn't long after you had finished picking up the place and started on dinner did you hear a knock at the door. You straightened out your outfit, courtesy of Mettaton himself, and fixed your hair before going up to the door. Turning the knob and opening up the entrance, a sharp chill immediately entered.  
      
    The sight of your boss in a large, black petticoat had you grin shyly. His orange complexion had darkened however, dimming to a light red, flecks of yellow flickering up every now and then. A bottle of wine was tucked carefully under his arm, partially wrapped in what looked like white paper. You hadn't realized you had been merely staring at him before he reached up to adjust his glasses, tilting his head to the side curiously.   
  
"O-oh, I'm sorry!" You quickly cleared your throat, stepping to the side, "Please, come in! You must be freezing..."  
  
"Not exactly," He replied, light humor lacing his tone as he carefully stepped into the house. You hadn't realized he'd been holding an umbrella until he closed the said object, holding it close to his chest as he looked around the room. Upon further inspection, you noticed that the umbrella seemed to be made of...metal?  
  
"It's better at keeping the rain away."  
  
    You quickly looked back up to your boss, ready to apologize for staring until you noticed him awkwardly shuffling his feet. Ah, he probably wasn't used to being inside other's homes... At least, that's what you believed. In all reality, the fiery man didn't want to come off as rude; he'd let you direct what he'd needed to do or where he should put his things.   
  
"I can take your coat and umbrella," You said with a grin, holding out your hands.   
  
    The man was quick to unbutton his coat, revealing a white button up with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and a pair of black slacks. You were surprised to see just how nicely formed his arms and torso were, since he was usually always competely covered at work. As he handed over his coat and umbrella, you couldn't stop the small smile that spread across your face. You turned and carefully hung up his things on the coat rack.  
  
"Thank you for coming over on such a short notice," You said over your shoulder before heading down the hall, "The kitchen is this way."  
  
    Grillby trailed after you as the both of you walked into the kitchen, the warm smell of potatoes, herbs, and even chicken wafted to the fiery man; immediately having him look around for the wonderful source. You wandered over to the stove, using a wooden spoon to turn over the sizzling chicken, humming to yourself as you glanced back towards your guest, only to jump.  
  
    He was only standing a few inches behind you, so were staring directly into his chest. Had he always been so tall? And so...warm? You were sure you would have noticed the comfortable heat coming off of him in waves... Either way, it didn't deter from the fact that he was rather close to you, staring intently at the food cooking. You swallowed and quickly turned your attention back to the chicken, hoping he'd go to the table or at least back up a little.   
  
"Do you need any help?" He asked.  
  
"W-well, actually," You cleared your throat, "C-could you get the green beans, please? They're in the drainer in the sink..."  
  
    The gentle footsteps receded towards the sink and from the corner of your eye you could see your boss carefully picking up the drainer, shaking what little water was left inside. You smiled to yourself and continued to turn over the chicken.   
  
    The next half hour went by at a comfortable pace, the food looking great by the time everything was finished and set onto plates. The wine Grillby had brought was absolutely perfect, the both of you having almost finished off half the bottle before even having sat done with the food. Once you both did, however, you had immediately dug in. The burst of flavor was to die for, not too spicy but not too mild. The man seemed rather content as well, since he was eating each piece with carefulness, you'd have thought he was eating pieces of porcelain glass.   
  
"This is amazing," He said softly, making you smile in content.   
  
"Th-thank you," You replied, "It's a recipe I found on the internet... I'm surprised it turned out so well..."  
  
"Well," He adjusted his posture, "From what I can tell when you cook in the back...you've got quite the talent."  
  
"Yeah, well I try to practice often," With that you gently gave your chubby belly a pat, earning a small chuckle from the other.   
  
"It's cute..." He said, immediately stiffening up as soon as he had finished his comment.   
  
    You felt your face heat up heavily and you looked at him with shock, no doubt as red as a beet. Your boss on the other hand, was beginning to turn a light shade of blue, his flames flickering quickly.   
  
"T-thank you," You squeaked out, earning a silent nod in reply.   
  
    The rest of the time seemed to go by in uncomfortable silence, the food being finished soon. You picked up your glass carefully, sipping the lovely red liquid with a side glance towards the window. You weren't surprised the wine tasted the way it did, Grillby no doubt had brought it from the bar itself. You were ready to ask him, hoping to lighten the mood at least a little, only to see your boss staring into his lap. He was a bright shade of blue, the flames flickering brightly.   
  
"I...didn't mean to offend you, if I did," He said softly, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. He honestly hadn't meant to displease you, the words had slipped out before he could realize what he had even said.   
  
"It's...okay, really," You reached over with your free hand, gently patting his arms, "I don't mind in the slightest."  
  
    And you didn't, not one bit. Sure, it had shocked you, but that didn't stop the happiness from flooding your chest and the warmth of a blush spreading across your cheeks. You'd have never thought a compliment could have made you feel the way you did at that moment. Perhaps it was the fact that your rather attractive boss was the one to say it.  
  
"D-do you really think...I'm cute...?" Your voice was meek, almost shy.   
  
    He snapped his head up, locking his gaze with yours; at least you thought he did, he lacked any eyes so all you had to go on were his glasses, which were reflecting your current state.   
  
"Yes," He stated, sitting up straighter, "I find you breathtaking...I'm almost positive you're doing it on purpose."  
  
    This made you laugh, shaking your head as you took another sip of wine. Grillby relaxed a bit at this, though his blue hue remained.   
  
"Oh no, no, no!" You giggled into your glass, grinning, "I-It's just...my natural grace."  
  
"Well, you are simply stunning," He picked up his glass, taking a sip from it, "And I'm not the only one who thinks so..."  
  
"Oh really?" You ask, suddenly curious.   
  
    He nodded, sipping once again, "Sans is rather fond of you... He talks of you very highly, especially when you go off to help a patron or go in the back... I'm surprised you've never seen him turn blue around you."  
  
    You shook your head. The short skeleton hardly ever spoke to you, but when he did it was usually in the form of some sort of terrible pun; which had you break into a laughing fit.   
  
"I was almost sure he was going to ask you on a date..." He began, looking off to the side, "O-of course, I wouldn't have...confronted you the way I had that day...if you both were interested in each other; but after hearing what you had said..."  
  
"Y-yeah..." You rubbed the back of your neck in an embarrassed fashion, "I didn't even know if you could hear us or not..."  
  
"I could," He replied, "Quite clearly."  
  
    You sunk down a bit, face heating up once again, "S-sorry about that..."  
  
"Oh no," He shook his head gently, "I didn't mind at all... I was rather pleased, to be honest."  
  
    Relieved, you finished off the rest of your wine, pouring yourself another glass, "Well...we might as well finish this off, hm?"  
  
    He nodded in agreement, gingerly taking the bottle from you once you were done.  
  
"Yes, let's."

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot resist the hot man  
> You cannot resist the hot man  
> Let us praise the hot man


End file.
